The present invention relates to an electrical connector capable of being mounted on a printed circuit board (xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d) or other substrate, and in particular, to an electrical connector capable of being mounted in a recess on an edge of a PCB in such a manner that a portion of the connector is located above an outer surface of the PCB and another portion of the connector is located below an outer surface of the PCB.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, from which a conventional electrical connector adopted for a high speed transferring and relating to the IEEE 1394b standard mounted on an outer surface of a PCB 100, and capable of being mated with a mating connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing 60, a plurality of electrical terminals 70 disposed in the insulating housing 60, an inner shield housing 80 covering the insulating housing 60, and an outer shield housing 90 wrapping the insulating housing 60.
The insulating housing 60 includes a base 61 and a pair mating plates arranged parallel and extending forwardly from the base 61, the pair mating plates respectively define a first mating plate 62 and a second mating plate 63, and the pair mating plates each has a plurality of slots 64 extending backwardly and penetrating through the base 61. The electrical terminals 70 respectively and correspondingly receive in the slots 64, and each has a contact portion 71 electrically engaging with the mating connector and a tail portion 72 exposing out of the insulating housing 60 and electrically connecting the PCB 100.
The inner shield housing 80 covers a peripheral of each of the pair of mating plates and has a first cavity 81 formed therein. The outer shield housing 90 wraps a peripheral of the base 61 and extends forwardly, and the outer shield housing 90 has a second cavity 91 formed between the inner shield housing 80 and the outer shield housing 90. The first cavity 81 and the second cavity 91 are applied with partial insertion of the mating connector for the mating connector electrically connecting the PCB 100.
For the reason that the electrical connector firmly connects the mating connector, there are resilient members 82, 92 respectively arranged on the inner shield housing 80 and the outer shield housing 90 for the resilient members 82, 92 clamping the mating connector. However, the resilient members 92 are disposed on two sidewalls of the outer shield housing 90 and occupy space where wing tabs are needed when it is desired to mount the connector such that the connector is mounted within a recess at the edge of the PCB.
One object of the present invention is to overcome the problems of the prior art noted above.
In particular, the object of the invention is therefore to specify an electrical connector has an outer shielding designed in a two-piece type and having a first shield member and a second shield member. The first shield member has a first resilient tab forwardly extending therefrom and the second shield member has a wing tab disposed therein, such that the first resilient tab and the wing tab will not interfere with each other, and so that the connector can be mounted in a recess on an edge of a PCB in such a manner that a portion of the connector is located above an outer surface of the PCB and another portion of the connector is located below the outer surface of the PCB. This results in a reduce height that the connector extends above the outer surface of the PCB.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a electrical connector which includes an insulating housing having a plurality of slots, a plurality of electrical terminals respectively receiving in the slots, an inner shield housing including a first cavity formed therein and covering the insulating housing, and an outer shield housing covering the insulating housing. Each of the electrical terminals includes a contact portion electrically engaging with the mating connector and a tail portion exposing out of the insulating housing and electrically connecting the PCB. The outer shield housing has a first shield member and a second shield member combining with the first shield member integrally, which both respectively cover the insulating housing. A second cavity is formed between the first shield member and the second shield member. The first shield member has a first resilient tab forwardly extending from and connecting with each of two sidewalls thereof, the second shield member has a recess formed on each of two sidewalls thereof and relating to the first resilient tab for containing the first resilient tab into the recess, and a wing tab folded from a rim around the recess, thereby allowing the connector to be mounted within a recess at an edge of the PCB. Additionally, the wing tab may be firmly connecting to the PCB.